Only You
by FardSkim
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the war. (Hinny) (Romione).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set the night after the battle of Hogwarts.**

Harry woke with a start. He had just been having a nightmare, but it wasn't one of his usual nightmares, it was the sort of nightmare that a normal person might have.

 _Harry had been standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and lying on stretchers, deathly still, were all his friends. All dead because they were fighting for him. He saw their faces. Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Neville. Everyone who he had ever known was dead in the Hall. Then Harry woke up all of a sudden._

His mouth was dry, but he was glad to realise it was just a nightmare. He walked quietly down the creaking stairs, out into the living room, then he realised that it was already occupied. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch, looking tired and sad.

"Hey Ginny" He said softly. Her soft brown eyes looked up to meet his.

"Hey Harry" she mumbled. Harry sat down next to her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, she nodded her head. "About Fred?" he asked. She nodded again. "Don't worry Gin, it's alright, I'm here for you" Harry said.

Ginny let a loud sob out, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Harry cast a silencing charm on the ceiling so that no one would be woken up. Ginny's sobs kept on coming, and Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly, assuring her that it would be alright.

"F-Fred, H-he was my favourite brother" Ginny choked out between sobs. "Charlie's cool, working with dragons, but we barely see him, Bills alright, but again we don't really see much of him either. Percy's just a big headed prat, who we are glad we don't see much of" Ginny said. "Ron is Ron, but Fred and George are the best brothers, they were funny and their pranks made them my favourites, especially Fred" she began sobbing again.

"Don't worry, the hurt will end, eventually" Harry said, thinking of losing Sirius. "And then we will all be alright" Harry said soothingly.

"W-what woke you up?" Ginny asked. "Nightmare" Harry murmured.

"Was it about Voldemort? Did your scar hurt?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"It was just a regular person sort of nightmare" He said.

"Maybe you're scar will never bother you again" Ginny whispered. Harry smiled. "Hopefully not" he said. Harry looked into her eyes, his arms still wrapped around her, and her head still resting on his shoulder. Harry moved Ginny slightly so that she was sitting next to him rather than against him. She gave him a questioning look. Without giving her an answer, he leant in and caught her lips with his own. A second later Ginny began returning the kiss, and it continued for several long moments.

"I guess this means you want us to get back together" Ginny chuckled when they broke apart.

"Only if you agree" Harry whispered. "Of course" Ginny replied, then they were kissing again.

"When I'm with you, you make me forget the bad and focus on everything good" Ginny murmured into Harry's neck, her breath tickling against his skin.

 **A/N: A short introductory chapter to start off a new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke when sunlight streamed into his eyes. He looked around for a moment, remembering where he was. Resting against him still, was Ginny, her eyes closed, and her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed small breaths. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist. Her peaceful, sleeping body against his relaxed him and he didn't want to wake her. He must have fallen back to sleep again, because he was being shaken awake by someone.

"Morning Sleepy head" Ginny's cheerful voice said when he finally got up.

"Hey, you're the sleepy head, I was awake before you, I just didn't want to wake you, and then I fell back asleep again" he said.

"That's because you're a sleepy head" Ginny reiterated with a grin.

They learnt in for a kiss, but before they made contact a voice interrupted them.

"Oh there you two are, we were wondering where you had gotten too" Hermione said. Harry and Ginny jerked apart.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" Hermione smirked.

"No, we were just talking" Ginny smiled.

"You're lucky Ron didn't see that" Hermione said with a grin.

"What didn't I see?" a voice came from the top of the stairs, followed by thundering footsteps as Ron came down.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about what we were going to do today" Hermione said, winking at Ginny and Harry.

"Well, what _are_ we going to do today?" Ron asked.

"Well, I can't go back to my parents' house" Hermione said. "And I don't really want to live here for the rest of my life, so I thought that I would go looking for an apartment to move into, a place of my own" she said.

"How about you Harry?" she asked.

"Well I'm thinking sort of the same thing, I don't really want to live in Grimmauld Place, brings back too many bad memories, about Sirius, so I thought I would go do a little house searching of my own" he said.

"I'll go with you" Ginny said.

"I guess I'll go with 'mione" Ron said.

During breakfast they informed Mrs Weasley of their plans.

"Me and 'Mione are going to go searching for an apartment for her" Ron said.

"Are you planning on moving in together?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"Well, we hadn't actually thought of that yet" Hermione started to say.

"Well, what about you two?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I'm going to go and search for a new house to replace Grimmauld Place with, and Ginny's going to accompany me" Harry said.

"Well, alright. Stay safe" she said.

Their first stop was Gringotts to withdraw some money.

"I would like to access my vault" Harry said. The Goblin looked at him.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Before I take you to your vault, we have some matters that we are supposed to discuss with you on your first visit after your seventeenth birthday, although that first visit was, a fiasco" The Goblin stated.

"Oh, alright" Harry said, following the Goblin to a spare room.

"Who might this be?" the Goblin asked, indicating Ginny.

"This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend" Harry explained.

The goblin conjured a piece of parchment.

"This paper details your inheritance from your parents" Thee goblin stated.

"My, My inheritance?" Harry asked.

"Yes, from your parents vaults and the Potter family vaults" The Goblin handed him the parchment.

 _Inheritance of Harry James Potter, Son of Lily and James Potter._

 _The full contents of his parents vault, 6573._

 _The full contents of the Potter family vault, 2371._

 _Ownership of Potter Manor._

 _Ownership of his Parents house._

 _Ownership of Potter Beach house._

 _Title Lord of the Noble House of Potter_

 _Title Lord of the Noble House of Black_

 _Inheritance of the ancient Potter Family treasures_

Harry handed back the parchment.

"Wow, you already own three houses, I guess it's not worth going searching for another one to add to the collection" Ginny said.

"Would you like us to take you to view your inheritance?" The goblin asked. Harry nodded.

"Your Key?" The Goblin asked. Harry handed it over.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked by how much I have, it's kind of over whelming" Harry said. They soon arrived at the vaults and hopped out of the cart.

"This is the Potter Family vault" The Goblin explained, unlocking the vault.

Harry stepped inside and looked around. There weren't that many Galleons, but there were a lot of art works which must have been priceless, plus a lot of silverware that looked like it was made from real silver.

"These are the Potter Family engagement rings, given to the potter family's wives by every male in the family. Your father to your mother, grandfather to grandmother, great grandfather to great grandmother, you get the picture" The Goblin explained.

"Would you like to take them away with you now?" The Goblin asked.

"You know what" Harry started to say with a look at Ginny. "I might just take them now" He grinned and winked at Ginny, making her blush furiously. Harry put the engagement rings into his bag.

"This next vault is your parents vault" The Goblin said, unlocking the door.

Inside was a very large pile of Galleons. The pile looked over 10 times bigger than the pile in his vault, and he thought that had been a lot.

"Would you like your current vault to be merged with this one?" the Goblin asked. Harry contemplated this for a moment.

"Yeah I guess so, one less account that I don't have to pay tax on" Harry joked.

"You just inherited that large pile of gold and your worried about the small tax of having a vault open?" Ginny laughed.

"Do you think you could give me the addresses to the houses I inherited?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr Potter, here you are" he handed Harry a piece of parchment with writing on it.

They left Gringotts and looked at the list.

"Ooh, lets visit Potter Manor first" Ginny said. So Harry held his hand out to her and they disapparated away.

Ginny let out a low whistle.

Harry too was shocked by the enormity of the house.

He unlocked the door and began looking around. The entrance hall was huge, bigger than most houses Living rooms.

"It's too big for me" Harry said before they had finished exploring the entire thing.

"Alright, Lets visit your parents old house" Ginny said.

They disapparated there. Harry had been expecting the ruined old house in Godrics Hollow, but instead they found themselves in front of a modest size house, which was not in ruins.

"Hey! This isn't far from the burrow" Ginny exclaimed happily.

Harry knew this was the house for him.

"Let's have a look inside then shall we, Milady" Harry said, opening the door for her.

Ginny punched him playfully on the arm on her way past.

Harry loved the house, although, it seemed that Ginny loved it even more than he did.

There were pictures of his parents on most of the walls. Ranging from when they were Hogwarts age, to ones were they had a baby Harry in their arms.

"Well, I guess this is the house then" Harry said, grinning at her enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harry had decided to move into the house, it didn't take long to move all his stuff there, seeing as most of it all fit into a large trunk.

The house already had furniture and cutlery and all those necessities, so he just needed to bring his personal items.

"I can't wait until I'm allowed to move in with you" Ginny said kissing Harry.

"Mmm, I can't wait either" Harry murmured.

"I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts to do my seventh year still, aren't I?" Ginny suddenly realised, which saddened her.

"I didn't do my seventh year and I'm not going back" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but your Harry Potter, anyone would give you a job" Ginny said.

"And you're Ginny Weasley. You don't need Defence against the Dark Arts, or Potions to be a professional Quidditch player" Harry murmured against her neck.

"Well, when you put it that way" Ginny grinned.

"I'm going to ask mum if I can move in with you when I get home today" Ginny grinned.

"I can't wait" Harry grinned.

"Mum, I was wondering, is it alright if I was to move in with Harry?" Ginny asked later that afternoon.

"Once you have finished your schooling" she replied.

"But what if I didn't go back to school this year" Ginny said.

"Why on earth would you not go back to school?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I want to get a job and earn money instead" Ginny said.

"What sort of a job are you going to get without all of your NEWT's?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Being a professional Quidditch Player" she said. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"So, how about it, can I move in with Harry?" Ginny asked hopefully. Mrs Weasley let out another sigh.

"I'm only letting you do it because it's Harry, if it was any other boy, then the answer would be a sharp no" Mrs Weasley said.

"Thanks mum, you won't regret it!" Ginny exclaimed, racing out of the room and upstairs to her room.

"I'd better not" she muttered.

"Hey 'Mione, could you cast an undetectable extension charm on my trunk?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and cast the charm.

"So, how did finding an apartment go?" Ginny asked her.

"We didn't find anything decent for a decent price" she said.

"Anyway, what's with the trunk?" she asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later!" Ginny said, as she rushed to her room to fill her trunk with her belongings.

She shoved everything into her trunk. Clothes, books, quidditch posters, various bits and pieces that she had collected over the years. Soon her entire room was bare, except for the furniture.

She carried her trunk downstairs to place it by the door.

"So, are you going to tell me what's in the trunk?" Hermione asked.

"All of my possessions, I'm moving in with Harry" she explained.

"You're _What!"_ Ron exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny winced. Ron finding out was what Ginny had been looking forwards to the least. "I'm moving in with Harry" Ginny sighed.

Ron looked furious.

"If he lays one hand on you" Ron said threateningly. Ginny sighed, this is why she had dreaded Ron finding out, he started to play the over protective older brother.

"Ron, this is Harry we're talking about, you've known him for live seven years, do you really think that Harry would do something like that to me, and I do know how to defend myself, thanks" she said.

"Just, be careful, alright?" Ron sighed.

"Of course" Ginny said.

Soon Harry showed up for Dinner and he was given the good news by Ginny.

"If you hurt her, I swear" Ron started to say.

"You'll kill me, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting her, anyway, if I did, your whole family would be hunting me down" Harry laughed. Ron let out a chuckle as well.

"You take good care of her, Harry" Mr Weasley said in a deep voice "Or else you will have every one of her brothers after you" he said.

"Don't worry, Mr Weasley, I wouldn't dream of it" Harry answered.

"My baby girls growing up!" Mrs Weasley sobbed, pulling Ginny into a rib breaking hug.

"Mum, don't worry, I won't be far away, just over the hill in that town"

With a final wave they disapparated to their new home.


End file.
